bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Russ Brennan
| appearance.last = | appearance.list = show }} Russ Brennan, born Kyle Keenan, is Temperance Brennan's brother, who left her when she was 15 years old and he was 19 years old, shortly after the disappearance of their parents. History Early Years At seven years old, his father told him he was never to use the name Kyle Keenan again (and that if he did, it would get his sister killed) and his new name was Russ Brennan. When they were children, he had a close relationship with his baby sister, Temperance, who idolized him. After he left home, Russ committed various misdemeanors and felonies, and worked as a mechanic in North Carolina. Season 1 The Woman in Limbo When a Jane-Doe body was identified as Russ and Temperance's mother Ruth Keenan, Booth hunted Russ down. Russ gave Angela information that allowed the team to arrest Ruth's killer. Bones' relationship with Russ after he left was initially unwilling, due to her feelings of abandonment. At the end of the episode, Russ and Temperance made up, and the latter enjoyed referring to him as "my (her) brother" in the next episode. Season 2 Judas on a Pole He went off-grid so he could pay for his younger step-daughter's, (Hayley), medical bills. Season 3 The Knight on the Grid Russ did not resurface until after learning that his stepdaughter Hayley had been hospitalized with complications related to her cystic fibrosis. He was arrested by Booth, but Booth first allowed him to visit with Hayley for fifteen minutes before "finding him" at the hospital. While Caroline Julian refused to recommend Russ not be punished for his parole violation as he was also a material witness in his father's murder trial, his parole officer Erica Davis, who had only reported Russ in the first place as the law required it, backed him up in an informal meeting with the judge. With Russ' parole officer speaking on his behalf as well as the local archbishop and Lance Sweets, the judge agreed with Erica's recommendation that Russ serve thirty days in the county jail for violating his parole as well as having it extended for eighteen months during which time he would have to wear electronic monitoring. Brennan and Caroline quickly realized that Booth was responsible for everyone intervening on Russ' behalf and Booth warned Russ against doing such a thing again and hurting his family. Taken back to county jail, Russ was reunited with his father. The Santa in the Slush Bones manages to get a trailer for Max, Russ, Amy (his girlfriend/fiancee), Emma, Hayley, and herself to spend Christmas in. At first, Russ didn't want to spend Christmas with them because Hayley and Emma didn't know that he was in prison. Bones convinced Russ to tell them that he flew in to visit their father in jail for Christmas and to even wear his usual clothes to convince them. Bones wasn't going to spend Christmas with them because she was going to Peru to examine ancient remains, but Booth persuades her to spend Christmas with them and even brings them a Christmas tree. The Verdict in the Story It is unknown exactly when Russ was released from prison; however, it was sometime before the events of the episode in which Russ's father Max was tried for murdering Robert Kirby, the Deputy Director of the FBI. Russ testified on the stand that he did not witness Kirby's murder; however, it is heavily implied throughout the episode that Russ, like his sister, Tempe, knew that Max did commit the murder. In the end, Max is acquitted of the crime. Russ has not made any further appearances since then; however, he has been mentioned several times. In "The Goop on the Girl," Max stated that Russ was spending Christmas with the girls down in Florida, with the in-laws, implying that Russ married Amy at this point and is meeting the new members of his family. Season 11 High Treason in the Holiday Season Bones told Booth that Max is spending Thanksgiving with Russ, Amy, Hayley, and Emma in Florida. `Season 12 The Grief and the Girl Russ does not appear physically, when Brennan comments that she has scheduled her father's memorial for a time months away so that Russ could attend. Notes * Russ and Amy were the only ones who did not attend Max's funeral in Season 12. Category:Criminals Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters